The First Night
by writeon20
Summary: They finally get to have what they've wanted for so long. One shot. HGRW.


_She licked his head, taking it into her mouth to suck on. Hearing his quiet moan, she took the whole length of his rock hard dick deep inside her mouth, sucking vigorously. He moaned again and his breathing got even heavier than before. She lifted her head and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock. She began to jack him off, causing him to fall back onto his pillow. "Oh God, please. Please, it feels so good. Let me have you! Please" She sucked on him again and then began to pump him once more. "Please!" He groaned. "Hermione!"_

Ron Weasley awoke with a start in the Burrow. His heart was beating rapidly and he sat up, trying to catch his breath. When he did, he saw that his thin, white sheet was plastered to his erect member. He wiped sweat from his forehead and then froze. If his dick had been affected by his dream, what else had? Was it possible that she had heard him cry out for her? She was only on the other side of the wall. He had desired many times to walk into the next room and lie in her bed. Hell, he was tempted to now. He pushed the thought from his mind. He'd been awake for a minute or two now, there was no way that she had…

_Knock, knock, knock_

The tapping on the door practically caused his breathing to cease. _"Oh please don't be her! For the love of God, don't be Hermione!"_

The door opened slightly and Hermione Granger slipped into the room in a long, silk, baby blue nightdress. She closed it gently behind her without averting her gaze from her. She sat at the foot of his bed.

"Ronald, are you alright?", she asked, though the look in her eyes plainly showed she knew. "Did you need something?"

"_Yes Hermione, I need you."_

"I'm fine, Hermione." he lied, silently praying she wouldn't leave.

He saw a change in her face then. She looked needy, possessive….and so damn sexy! "I'm not though Ron. I need something."

"Anything.", he stared at her, waiting for her answer.

She let her frustration show. "Oh! You Ron! I need you!"

With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her as he began kissing her back. He moved the sheet from between them and slowly lay on his back. She moved her knees up so that she straddled him, breaking their kiss. She sat up and lifted her nightgown over her head. She had on no underthings.

"Hermione... please." he breathed.

She kissed him again then, more passionately and deeply than she or he had ever experienced before. He flipped her over onto her back so it would be easier. He lowered his hips to hers. She felt his strong manhood between her thighs, pressed against her wet pussy. He let himself glide up and down her, making her shiver. "I've waited 8 years for you, Ron. Take me now!"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I've been ready for you. Just fuck me damn it!"

At that, he pressed into her, his dick sliding in quicker than he had expected. She cried out for a moment, but wouldn't let him stop. He began to pump himself into her quickly, making her moan in ecstasy. She entwined her leg around his and, with his help, flipped him over. She began to ride him hard, and he leaned back and closed his eyes. She lifted herself up, leaving only his tip inside of her, and thrust herself back down causing him to groan in pleasure. She repeated her action a few times before slipping off of him. She slid her naked body down his, kissing his chest and sucking on his nipples as she went. She let her wavy brown hair brush over his quaking shaft, making him sigh.

She sucked on his balls, and kissed up to the head of his dick. She ran her tongue down it, and back up again. She licked his head, taking it into her mouth to suck on. Hearing his quiet moan, she took the whole length of his rock hard dick deep inside her mouth, sucking vigorously. He moaned again and his breathing got even heavier than before. She lifted her head and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock. She began to jack him off, causing him to fall back onto his pillow. "Oh God, please. Please, it feels so good. Let me have you. Please!" She sucked on him again and then began to pump him once more. "Please, you're driving me crazy." He groaned. "Hermione!"

"From behind, Ron. In my ass."

He brought himself out from under her, leaving her on her knees. He pressed himself up against her, and plunged into her pussy, lubricating himself with her juices. He pumped into her a bit, teasing her, making her moan. He pulled out and began to ease into her ass. She whimpered a little and he lubricated himself some more before trying again. After a few more times he managed to get all the way in. He moved his hips in slow circles, making her shudder once more. Finally, he began to fuck her. Hard, and with more fervor than before. She moaned and cried out his name. It encouraged him so, he went as deep, fast, and hard as he could.

"I want you to orgasm! Cum for me Hermione!" She went into an intense orgasm at that and feeling her twitch and shake, he came in her ass.

As they finished out, he pulled out slowly and gently took her into his arms. She lay her head on his chest and he held her close. "I've loved you for years, Hermione."

"I love you, too Ron." She whispered. She looked up and him and smiled. "Are you just saying that because I've made love to you?" she joked.

He put his hand to her cheek. "Never." He kissed her then. Long and slow and gentle. As they pulled away, and she snuggled into his chest again, he whispered to her: "I'll always love you and never let you go."


End file.
